Despite extensive prior research activities on Mannich base fuel additives carried out over the years, a need exists for Mannich base compositions having superior performance capabilities and superior physical properties. In particular, a most welcome contribution to the art would be the provision of Mannich base compositions that are highly effective in minimizing intake valve deposits in internal combustion engines, that are capable of minimizing valve sticking under standard qualification test conditions, that have much less color than present commercial Mannich fuel detergents, that have minimal odor, that require, and in many cases perform better with, smaller amounts of liquid carrier fluids than are conventionally used, and that provide all of these advantages at attractive competitive costs.
This invention is deemed to constitute such a contribution.